KZ Automobiles
|image1= |caption1= KZ Logo |type= Private |industry= Automobiles |founded= October 19th,2010 |members= 100+ |key_people= Aeuri |class_types= Light Vehicles |related= Auva }} KZ Automobiles is a vehicle manufacturer, technology company and retail operator. The company is owned by Aeuri and was founded on October 19, 2010. The group was founded on January 4, 2011. It still operates despite having not released new vehicles since 2016, with 1107 members in the group as of April 3, 2018. All of their operations are performed by their various subdivisions respectively. Most of the vehicles produced by KZ Automobiles over the years can be found on this Wikia and should be available for sale on the ROBLOX library at no charge. We will continue to update the list of KZ vehicles as we continue to work with our sister page, the ROBLOX Automotive Industry Wiki. History KZ Automobiles was founded by Aeuri in October 2010, as a dream to begin his own car company and set foot with the Kai, later renamed the Wave, using the standard driver's seat. Ironically, the company also attempted to make furniture but the furniture division was shut down in December 2010. The first official vehicle, the i200B was released on a modified Avanta chassis. Even though the modified chassis was not used on all models produced between 2010 and 2012, the v300L helped get the company into the automotive industry. The peak of KZ's involvement in the auto industry was from 2013 to 2016, when most of the company's vehicles were produced under the KZ, Allaxe and Auva brands respectively. They also owned Grandeur Automobiles at that point, which is now an independent brand. In 2014, DynamicKZ, the drive software underpinning all of KZ's current lineup, Grandeur and Allaxe/Auva models was released to the public, starting with the CV-series and revamping other models. The steering system added turn signals, engine sounds and keyboard controls (lights and turn signals) to vehicles, making them more realistic. All vehicles using the DynamicKZ software have an automatic transmission and on Auva models, a drive/reverse gear selector. Stopping the engine would engage the parking brake on these models as well. However, some Allaxe models are still sold without DynamicKZ. Until 2015, KZ produced light vehicles under its own branding, along with some Allaxe models (premium models) since 2013. Also, performance vehicles were marketed under the Grandeur brand. The company was re-organized into subdivisions in 2014 and new vehicles were branded as Allaxe models while Grandeur kept its branding. In 2016, Auva Automotive took over the production for Allaxe and even though no new models were released, the company is still in charge of KZ's vehicle production. However, Grandeur Automobiles became independent after KZ's own production ceased and remained in business until 2017. Since 2010, the company has come a long way, from brick vehicles to one of the most detailed lineups available on ROBLOX. The business is yet to return but will be remembered as bringing the fully keyboard-controlled chassis to the public market. Current brands Internal Subdivisions * Auva Automotive (vehicles) * Silver-Speer Enterprises (retail) External Subdivisions * Rivion (Vehicle technology) Former brands * Allaxe Automotive (now Auva) * Grandeur Automobiles (performance division that became independent, defunct in 2017) Category:Company